1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding method of a molded product (such as an automobile interior component) by die molding, a molded product, and an instrument panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an instrument panel, which is installed with facing a front-seat passenger of a motor vehicle and made of a synthetic resin, is known. For example, the instrument panel is configured with a polypropylene base member and a decorative sheet disposed on the base member (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-272377). The decorative sheet includes a foam layer made of polypropylene and a skin layer made of olefin or styrene elastomer. In this configuration, the decorative sheet is preliminarily inserted into a cavity of a die, and then a material of the base member is injected into the cavity to mold the instrument panel.